Welcome to my tea party
by lilirishprincess
Summary: Ok so Lucy is only 3, and she has nobody but Louis and Rose. And what does she want...A tea party! Enjoy


It was a normal Saturday, all the Potter and Weasley children where together while their parents would chat. And it seemed like everyone of them had their favorite people to be with. Victorie was up teaching Molly and Roxie how to read and write. Rose and Louis were always together talking about something. James, Hugo, Albus and Fred were outside talking about Quidditch. Lucy Weasley was with Lily and Dominique.

" Oh come on Lucy sit still." Both Lilly and Dom where both dressing up Lucy in a cute little pink dress. Lucy didn't mind dressing up and looking pretty. It was the sitting still part that was bothering her. She didn't know why she let her cousin dress her up as a doll. Lily brushed her hair as Dom went to try and find some pink ribbon. Seeing how she was only 3 and she was the youngest, she could see why Lily and Dom loved this. " Lucy if you sit still,next time we will buy you a bunch of chocolate frogs" Dom and Lily always knew how to get her to do what they wanted. Lucy sat perfectly still till Dom braided the ribbon in her hair, like always she looked like a porcelain doll. After they was finished with their fun, they would always tell Lucy they need to talk about things that Lucy didn't know what they was.

This one is when Lucy would feel the loneliest. Everybody always had somebody, but would leave her out. She couldn't go outside cause she wasn't sure about Quidditch. She was too young to be reading and writing. The only people she could go to was Louis and Rose, but she was scared because she knew they would always spend a lot of time together. But everybody learned that nobody could say no to Lucy cute looks. She then ran up to Rose, who was talking. " Rosie please can you have a tea party with me?" Rose was a little annoyed but smiled because it was Lucy. " Sure you go sat up your party and I think I will bring a guest with me?" Lucy was grinning from ear to ear. " Really Rosie?" Rose smiled. " Yes Lucy but you have to go so that I can ask them." Lucy then started to skip away trying to remember where her tea set was.

Rose went back to Louis. " So where did you go this time?" Rose was laughing. " Louis you are coming to Lucy tea party." This was something that he didn't want to hear. " But why me Rose, why not Victorie or anybody else but me." Rose then started to sigh. " Because Lucy begged me, and I can't tell a 3 year old no. And you know that everybody else is busy." Louis looked like his sisters wanted to put him in a dress. " But Rose why, I go through this stuff with my sister. You could go and I will go outside." Rose was now to the point she was mad because she used Louis full name. " Louis William Weasley you have to be low not want to spend time with that loveable little Lucy, who usually after a while has nobody. All I am asking you to do is just sit with us and let Lucy have a little bit of fun." Louis looked at Rose. " What if I don't want to Rose, what are you going to do?" Rose then started to grin. " Louis if you don't go, I will make sure to hide Scales from you to where you can never find it." Louis eye's grew wide. " Anything but Scales, you know Uncle Charlie gave that to me." Rose was grinning. " It is either Scales or go to Lucy tea party." Louis screamed cause Rose knew how to work this. ' Fine I will go to the stupid little party, but I don't have to enjoy it."

Lucy was grinning, cause her mum actually put actual tea in the tea pot and gave her a couple of cookies. It was already for Rose and whoever she was going to bring. Lucy had her stuffed frog that her Uncle Bill got for her. She was pretending to give her froggie some tea. Lucy was giggling when she saw Rose and it was Louis she brought. " Rosie! You came and you brought Louie with you." Louis was not enjoying himself. " Hey Luce, so who is coming to this party that you are going to have?" Lucy smiled. " It is only you and Rosie, everybody else is too busy for me." Rose smiled. " And we love that you invited us today." She then looked over at Louis who wanted to be anywhere else but there. " Isn't that right Louis." Louis knew that Rose would do something to his precious Scales. " Yeah Lucy I am excited to spend time with you." Lucy was giggling as she pour Rose and Louis a cup of tea. Louis had to act like he was enjoying this just for Lucy. He would rather be anywhere but here right now. Rose looked at Lucy and smiled. " Lucy that is a pretty dress you are wearing today, did Dom and Lily try and dress you like a doll again?" Lucy was smiling. ' Yeah they love making me look like I am a porcelain doll." Rose looked at Louis. " Why don't you tell her how cute she looks today Louis?" He hated how he did everything Rose wanted him to do. " Lucy you look so cute, did Dom do your hair again?" Lucy was grinning. " Yes she did, and she tells me to leave so her and Lily can talk." Louis then started to feel bad for her. " Well I am glad that Rose invited me to your little party."

Lucy then started to pour her some tea, she then drank it. She even made sure she was holding her pinky just right. Looking at them both she sighed. " I didn't' make the tea this time, it was mum." They both remember what happened last time when nobody would help Lucy, it was horrible tasting tea. Rose then started to drink her tea and tried to make small talk. " So Lucy I see that you brought Froggie with you today." Lucy smiled. " I never leave home without him, I think when I go to Hogwarts he is coming." Louis looked at Lucy. " By that you will have grown up and won't need it anymore." Lucy looked like she was going to cry and Rose was glaring at him. Louis knew he better start trying to figure out how to make her stop. He pulled out a chocolate bar and Lucy started to smile. " Luce you know you can take him with you, sleep with him at night. I heard first year is always rough." Lucy then started to smiled cause she knew her Rosie and her Louie would always make time for her.


End file.
